


dream a little dream of me

by bobaandchai



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Antis DNI, Dom Travis, Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Sub Cooper, Wet Dream, carson and noah are mentioned, coop acts like a dom then NOPE sorry, dedicated to my best buds big c and the other big c, dom trav rights, mayn this is just straight smut for my 600 followers on twt B)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaandchai/pseuds/bobaandchai
Summary: "You were making noises and I thought you were hurt," Cooper shrugs, "but it looks like you were enjoying yourself."
Relationships: Cscoop | Cooper/Traves | Travis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is a bit dry because it’s old but it gets better bc i’m so Cool /hj

Travis is a heavy sleeper. He snores and mutters in his dreams so often that he even wakes up tired. It's honestly exhausting to watch. His friends know of this but say nothing; no one wants to embarrass Travis by telling him they can hear everything. Besides, they're all pretty sure it's nightmares. Cooper doesn't see why they're all complaining, though, seeing as he's never heard anything, but then again Noah and Carson would hear a feather hitting the ground in their sleep.

Although that's partially the reason why neither wanted to room with Travis for Twitchcon, but that suits Cooper just fine. Travis is like a warm and cuddly teddy bear. It makes sleeping all the more bearable.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he checks it, only to find a Discord notification from Carson –

03:28  
CallMeCarson  
hey man. me and noah ar gonna be a bit late, maybe an hr or 2. aint got shit to shop man

03:28  
cscoop  
k

After devastating Carson, Cooper moves on to packing his things. Twitchcon is so near, and he can't afford to do everything last minute like the rest of his friends. In fact, he's pretty sure that Carson actually has an event planned for the convention, and still hasn't prepared it. And knowing his friend, he's more than likely to fuck up at least once. At least Cooper'll be around to sort things out – after he laughs his ass off first, of course.

He pauses. Somewhere down the hallway, Travis is making soft sounds, like he's crying quietly in his sleep. He knows the little guy is prone to nightmares when he's stressed. He carries his luggage with him as he heads down the hall, mouth twisted into a worried frown. When he presses his ear to the smooth wood of the bedroom door, he can hear Travis' breath catch and break off into a whimper. 

He turns on his heel and heads back to the kitchen, where he drops off his bags and searches through the cupboards for a cup. He fills it with cold water and hurries back just in time to catch Travis' quiet sob when he pushes the door open.

The brunet is curled up with the duvet pulled up to his chin, looking like a little porcelain doll, and Cooper is swamped with the urge to hold him tight and protect him from the world. Then he catches sight of Travis' tear-stained rosy cheeks and his eyebrows furrow with concern. In fact, he's just about to walk over and wake up his friend when he hears a choked up gasp of his name. He stops – is Travis having a nightmare about him? – but then Travis whines quietly and his hips move beneath his duvet, and Cooper understands.

It's not a nightmare; it never has been.

Cooper doesn't know what to do with this information. At first, he just watches and listens to the stream of gasps that falls from his friend's lips and before he can overthink it, he makes his way towards the bed and gently shakes Travis' shoulders. 

He wakes up slowly, drowsily, but when his eyes catch sight of Cooper, he squawks and scrambles backwards, back hitting the wall as he draws his duvet up to cover his bare chest. 

"Cooper! What are you doing here?" He squeaks, his cheeks and neck growing rosy. Cooper's almost certain the blush travels further down. Something animalistic inside of him wants to see how far it goes.

"You were making noises and I thought you were hurt," he shrugs, "but it looks like you were enjoying yourself." He has to bite back a smirk as Travis looks down at himself under the duvet and go impossibly redder, hands flying to his lap. Cooper shakes his head, smiling, but the way his voice deepens doesn't match his face at all. "Who was it about?"

"I, uh –" As he fumbles for words, Cooper kneels between Travis' spread legs and places his hands on Travis' shoulders, grinning even wider when he hears Travis' breath hitch.

"Who was it, then?" Cooper asks again, now close enough for their noses to brush. Travis has his eyes squeezed shut and he's breathing heavily. Even with his hands conveniently placed, Cooper can still see the brunet's arousal. "You can tell me." He dips his head slightly, brushing his lips against Travis' neck and drags his teeth across the stretches of pale skin. Travis gasps and his hands fly up, fingers tangling in Cooper's hair. The blond grins against Travis' skin and bites down gently, running his tongue across the mark to soothe it before moving on to create more. "Tell me," he says again, mouthing at Travis' bobbing adam's apple. "C'mon, baby."

"S'bout you," Travis breathes, the words mixing with his exhale, face bright red. He's rewarded with another nip at his collarbone which draws out a gasp in return. Cooper's raises his head, examining the blossoming purple bruises decorating Travis' throat and smiles with satisfaction. When he looks up, he finds that Travis' eyes are still tightly shut and his mouth is a perfect o, with flushed pink cheeks and hair falling over his eyes. It's a beautiful sight and Cooper can't resist teasing him further.

His fingers trace the hickeys littered across his friend's neck, pressing lightly on one of them to draw out a gasp. "D'you mind repeating that?" he asks, eying Travis' red-bitten lips. 

"Itwasaboutyou," Travis spits out the sentence so quickly and quietly Cooper barely manages to catch it.

Still, his smile widens. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite hear." 

Travis opens his eyes and Cooper's triumph fades to something awing. Travis is so beautiful. He feels like he's swimming in those perfect eyes, so pretty and wide and gorgeous, framed by long thick eyelashes, with pupils so fucking wide. He can hardly hear Travis respond, only really hearing the hum of his voice. Cooper's gaze drops to the rest of Travis' face, seized with an urge to just lean in and –

Heat floods his veins so suddenly it feels like he's going to burst.

It's so warm. So warm and so sweet. All Cooper can smell is the lingering scent of weed, still strong enough to make his head spin. There's that distinct Travis-sweet scent too, something entirely the brunet's own, something so familiar and comforting and so perfect. And then Cooper runs his tongue over Travis's bottom lip and is barely able to hold back his gasp when Travis opens for him. He can taste the faint cherry chapstick on Travis lips, and presses the pad of his tongue into Travis's mouth as if hungry for it.

Travis grips at Cooper's hair so tightly it almost hurts but it's so good and Cooper can only moan and press himself against travis harder. He lifts himself up and straddles Travis' thighs, cupping at his cheeks and the side of his neck, the heated skin sending bolts of warmth through his veins.

After what feels like an eternity, Travis pulls away, flushed pink and wide-eyed. He gazes up at Cooper with such an adoring expression it physically hurts, and the sweetness in his voice when he speaks is delicious. "Coopie, can- can you-?" 

Cooper grins slyly. "What do you want me to do?" His fingers brush against the top of Travis' chest and Travis gasps and arches into it. Aching to hear more, Cooper tugs the duvet off of them and toys with hem of Travis' boxers. He can distinctly see the outline of Travis' dick straining against the material, surprisingly large, and his mouth waters. "Want me to touch you? Want me to suck you off, hm?" He wonders aloud, dimly aware of the desperation in his voice. He really wants to touch Travis.

"Mhm, I- I want you to," he pauses, cut off by his own moan as Cooper uses his free hand to cup his arousal. It turns into a loud whine as Cooper works his thumb over the growing wet patch of his pants. "Take it off," he gasps and tugs at them himself, hands shaking so badly he can barely free himself. "Please, Coopie, I need-"

Cooper nods and shuffles backwards, sliding down between Travis' thighs. "Trav, baby," he murmurs, then grasps at the material of the underwear and tugs it down with his teeth. It's not as graceful as Cooper would've liked it to be, but it works and it has Travis twisting his fingers in Cooper's hair. The brunet's dick comes free, painfully hard and leaking with precum, and Cooper impulsively leans forward and licks it clean. Above him Travis groans, deep with want, and pulls on Cooper's hair enough to make him gasp.

"You-" Travis eyes flutter. "You have a—?" He tilts his head down at Cooper and tugs harder on his hair. Cooper whines and leans into the touch before he can stop himself. When he looks back up at Travis, the boy is grinning. He pulls again, really pulling hard this time, and Cooper just... melts. He feels shaky and is dimly aware of the soft gasps he's making. He grits his teeth and shakes his head, frustrated that he could lose himself so easily. 

Determined to put the attention back on Travis, he sucks at the slit of the brunet's dick, then swallows him whole. He's never had a gag reflex, so he easily takes him to the root, nose nestling at the curly hairs at the base. The reaction is instantaneous; Travis almost screams and falls back, arm slung over his face to muffle his moans. He rocks his hips up, then continues with fervour when he sees Cooper is happy to comply. The blond hollows out his cheeks and lets Travis face-fuck him until his moans become higher and his movements stutter. Then he pulls off, much to the disappointment of the shorter. "Why'd you stop," he mumbles, rosy-cheeked and perfect, and Cooper really loves him.

"Can't have you coming too fast," he says with a smile. "There's still so much i want to do to you."

Travis rolls his eyes and reaches forwards, curling his fingers in Cooper's hair and pulls him forward but when they kiss it's sweet and kind.

Cooper mumbles out a 'fuck' and lets himself melt in it, shifting closer and closer to his friend until he's straddling his lap. "Wanna ride you," he growls against his mouth and grinds down. It draws a moan from them both and Travis blushes hotly, hiding his face in the crook of Cooper's neck. He bites down, ever so gentle, and Cooper sighs with satisfaction, leaning into it. "Gonna ride you so hard, baby, til I'm crying for it to stop. Then you'll hold me down, keep me looking pretty on your cock, forcing me to take it."

"Yes," Travis gasps, bucking upwards with the most beautiful flush on his cheeks. He lowers his eyes, biting his lip. "Are you.. are you prepped?"

Cooper smiles again as his thumb traces small circles on Travis' cheek. "I did during my shower," he admits, a bit shy. "I'm clean. Have you been tested?" 

Travis nods a reply, grinding up against Cooper, seeking friction. The blond's jeans feel heavenly against his aching arousal, sending sharp bolts of pleasure through his veins. Seeking more, he fumbles with the buttons and yanks the jeans from Cooper's legs and tosses them onto the floor, practically vibrating with need. Cooper shivers and slips out of his boxers, rising up onto his knees and lining up. He sinks down a little and gasps when the tip of Travis' cock slips in, and the brunet growls, fucking snarls at him, and digs his nails into Cooper's hips and slams him down.

Cooper throws his head back, a high whine in his throat at the sudden, the sharp pain and molten pleasure rolling through him in waves. He lifts himself back up, eyes wet and half-lidded, and lets Travis set the pace. It's brutal and fast; Travis thrusts upwards on Cooper's downstroke, filling him up to the brim until he swears he can taste Travis' dick in the back of his throat. He brushes past his prostate every time, enough to keep him wanting more, more, and Cooper's almost positive it's on purpose, a way to make him beg. 

At first, he's determined not to play along — he does his best to keep his head with Travis' torturous pace, struggling to bite back whines and whimpers with every deep thrust he swears he feels in his guts. But then Travis slows down completely, barely even touching his prostate now, and he brushes his fingers against Cooper's chest. One hand loosely grips his dick, thumb flicking over his slit, and the other tugs on his hair and fuck, and Cooper can't control himself.

"Please," he gasps out. "Travis, fuck, please, Travis!"

He almost sobs when the brunet leans forwards to bite down on his throat, really digging in his teeth, and Cooper's almost dizzy from the delicious pain. "What do you want, Coopie?" Travis purrs, and he's never in his life seen Travis act like this before. He didn't know how dominant the boy could really be, and now that he does it's almost enough to make him cum.

"Fuck me harder," he demands, but when Travis shoots him an almost dangerous glance, his voice softens by a considerable amount. "I've been good, 'm being good, Trav, I need it, I need—"

He's cut off by his own keening moan when Travis spears him on his cock, slamming into him, and he falls forwards and buries his face in Travis' neck. He can barely bounce himself anymore, instead gripping tightly onto the brunet's shoulders, nails leaving angry red lines as he sobs. "Trav, i- i'm so close, need to come, please!"

Travis lets out a soft grunt of his own, dick twitching deep inside Cooper, and grips the blond's weeping arousal. His pace is relentless; he thrusts upwards fast and heavy and strokes Cooper's cock at the same time, thumb sliding over his slit and on every third downstroke he traces the outline of his balls.

And god, Cooper is so close he can feel it in his toes. He feels the white hot pleasure spreading throughout his body like a tidal wave. His abdomen tenses until he feels as though he might burst, every muscle in his body squeezing the air out of him. the higher his moans grow, the faster it feels the orgasm is coming. He's pretty sure he screams when Travis starts grinding into his prostate.

He lets out a high-pitched wail and tiny little "unh, unh" noises, and bites Travis' shoulder to muffle it. His entire body trembling as he squeezes spasmodically on Travis' dick, Oxygen ripped from his lungs as he cries. He comes so hard he swears he feels it hit his chin, and then he's coming down from his high and Travis is still going, and every nerve-ending is on fire and it hurts so good.

He slaps a hand over his mouth the quieten his ever-rising voice but can't stop the surprised squeal when Travis pushes him onto the bed, still drilling into him with an almost murderous intent. This new position allows Travis to get even deeper inside him and good god, he doesn't know how much more he can take but lord, he still wants it. A tear streams down his red-flushed face. He wants everything Travis can give.

"Fuck me harder, Travis," he begs. "Fill me up with your come, fucking breed me, make me your bitch. fuck me until all I know is you." His cock is already hard again even as the pleasure begins to feel like pain. His hips jerk, both seeking out and trying to escape the pleasure as he gasps, clawing at Travis' back. 

He's rambling, begging, the words spilling from his lips filthy and delicious as he keens; Travis pistons into him like a machine until the bed is creaking and thudding against the walls. The brunet himself is making soft groans of pleasure, his bottom lip red and swollen from biting. He grunts, the tight heat around his cock so overwhelming, mind-numbing, and he knows he's getting close. His stomach twists, toes curl, and his thrusts grow sloppy as his mind goes hazy with lust.

All the dominance in his system begins to fade as he grows closer, and the blond beneath him must sense it. All it takes is a hissed, "Fill me, baby, I want it, cum for me," and Travis cries out, hips coming to a stuttering halt with his dick spilling deep inside of Cooper. he carefully lowers himself on top of the blond, breathing heavily as he comes down from his high. Then he pulls out and slides down until he's lapping his own cum from Cooper's hole. His fingers dig into the meat of those plush thighs, hard enough to leave pretty bruises.

Cooper jerks, a surprised and overstimulated groan slipping from his lips. "Fuck, Travis," he gasps and buries his fingers in the brunet's curly hair. He whimpers, broken moans spilling from his lips, twitching with every lick. When the brunet is finally satisfied, he leans up to take Cooper's cock into his mouth and revels in the soft gasps it draws from his friend. It only takes two minutes – the blond's too wound up and quickly finds himself unravelling in Travis' wet heat. Travis swallows it all and lifts himself back up to press his lips against Cooper's, the blond whimpering at the taste of himself in Travis' mouth.

After a few sweet moments, Cooper pulls away, blue eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "Next time, you have got to let me top," he says, and Travis laughs, pushing the blond's hair out of his eyes. Next time. God. his entire body shivers with anticipation.

"Of course. Let me get you water." The cup sits abandoned on his table, far enough that he has to stand up to reach it. When he returns, Cooper's curled up in the bed, blond hair messy. The light from the bedside lamp makes him look like an angel.

"Here! Hey, when do you think we can do this again, Coopie?" 

Cooper takes the cup and smiles, all teeth, a soft chuckle escaping him. "You're eager, huh? You fuckin' cockslut," he teases and Travis blushes with embarrassment. 

"Shut up and drink. I hate you."

"You love me, really."

Travis' smile is soft as he climbs in beside the blond. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."


End file.
